GG Saison 3 L'heure du renouveau
by loloOM
Summary: Fic de Gossip Girl qui raconte la saison 3 et leur entrée à Yale. Plusieurs couples. Vous pouvez le trouver ici en avance: http://gossipgirlforever.superforum.fr/index.htm C'est de ma soeur.
1. Chapter 1

Épisode 1: Le secret de S

Précédemment dans Gossip Girl

Dan à Serena: On n'est de deux mondes complètement différent Serena, et je crois qu'on s'est trompé tout les deux, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble et on le sera jamais.

Dan à Rufus: J'ai rompu avec Serena parce que je sais tout sur Lily et son séjour en France. Je sais que j'ai un grand frère.

Blair à Chuck: Je veux être avec toi pour plusieurs raisons. La première parce que je me sens vivante à tes côtés et la seconde c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi même si c'est difficile à l'admettre.

Chuck souriant: Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il l'embrasse.

Nate à Blair: Mon père s'en est sorti et c'est grâce à Cyrus (il la prend dans ses bras) merci Blair. Je sais que t'as convaincu ton beau père d'aider mon père. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouver.

Blair lui sourit.

Jenny à Dan: Tu doit être heureux? Tu es accepté à Yale. Félicitations frangin. Tu ne seras plus obliger de supporter Blair et ce « monde » de fou.

Dan: Détrompes toi Jenny. Serena, Blair, Nate et Chuck vont à Yale.

Jenny à Éric tout en se déshabillant: On pourrait faire cette expérience Éric. Je veux que ma première fois soit unique et je la veux avec toi. (elle l'embrasse) C'est juste un apprentisage.

Elle le ré-embrasse.

Serena à Blair et en pleurs: Blair, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Dan m'a quittait, je sais pas quoi faire.

Elle lui montre un papier.

Blair surprise, prend Serena dans ses bras: J'suis là, ne t'en fais pas.

Rufus à Lily: Dan sait que nous avons un fils. Il faut tout dire Lily, on ne peut plus mentir.

Voix off: Hey jeunesse dorée de Manhattan. L'été est finie. Il est temps de faire son entrée dans le monde des adultes pour miss Serena et ses autres compagnons de lycée. Voyons ce que cette journée réserve à nos apprentis étudiants.

Lily en voiture s'arrête devant Yale et parle à Serena.

Lily: Ma chérie sache qu'une première année en faculté est difficile donc si tu as de quelconque problème qu'il soit d'ordre privé ou professionnel il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes.

Serena: Maman, ça fait deux mois que tu me répète la même chose et ça me gonfle.

Lily: Serena je te trouve particulièrement irritable ces derniers temps. Tu dors plus, tu manges peu et tu es souvent malade. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Serena: Excuse moi ça doit être le stress. Ma rupture avec Dan... (elle l'aperçoit au loin) m'a rendue...vulnérable.

Lily: Je comprends pas chérie (elle la prend dans ses bras) On se voit ce soir.

Serena: Bye (elle sort de la voiture) Merci maman pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Elle part.

En limousine, Chuck, Blair, Nate, Dorotha

Blair: Mon rêve se réalise enfin. Yale me voilà. Es tu prêt à m'accueillir?

Chuck: Tu es une personne inquiétante Blair Waldorf. Sexy mais inquiétante.

Dorotha: Melle rêve de Yale depuis l'enfance. Son rêve devient réalité. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis le jour où Nate lui avait déclarer son amour. (Silence gênant) Et depuis l'été qu'elle a passait avec vous Mr Bass. (Silence)

Blair: Et dire que j'ai insisté pour que tu viennes Dorotha. Tu nous met dans une situation inconfortable.

Nate: Ça va pour moi. On est amis maintenant et on ne peut nier notre histoire. Ça fait partie des souvenirs.

Chuck: C'était touchant cette séance de « retour vers le passé », mais si on s'intéressait plutôt à notre futur qu'à votre histoire de maternelle. (Ils se regardèrent, au chauffeur de limousine) on s'arrête ici, merci.

Un peu plus loin dans la fac

Un gars qui distribue des prospectus: Si on veut lutter contre les expériences sur les animaux vivant il faut agir! (à Dan) Hey toi. Tu es au courant des ces pratiques inhumaines?

Dan: J'ai lu quelques articles mais je pense que manifester dans une université ne fera pas avancer les choses. Il faut lancer un message fort mais Yale n'est pas le bon endroit.

Il part.

Le gars: Attends, t'es qui toi?

Dan: Humphrey, Dan Humphrey.

Le gars: Ravi de te connaître.

Une fille du groupe à son groupe: Regardez cette fille, elle porte un gilet en fourrure de lapin.

Tous se retournèrent, c'était Serena.

Tous criant: Assassin! Meurtrier!

Dan regarda Serena qui passait indifférente sous les insultes du groupe.

Le gars: Quelle pétasse! L'archetype idéal de la fille pourrie gâtée par ses parents. La misère, la pauvreté, elle connait pas. La souffrance, elle s'en fiche, du moment qu'elle est belle.

Dan s'énervant: Tu la connais pas alors ferme là!

Il partit sous le regard médusé de ce groupe de militants.

Sur le campus

Nate, Blair, Chuck et Dorotha rejoignèrent Serena.

Chuck: Enfin une personne intéressante sur ce campus. Bonjour S.

Serena: Salut Chuck. (Elle regarda Dorotha) B. tu n'as pas amené Dorotha avec toi?

Blair: Oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Paris Hilton trimbale Timberkell partout et on ne lui dit rien.

Serena: Tu compares Dorotha a un chien!

Blair: Non a un compagnon, et puis on dit que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme.

Serena: B.!

Blair: Je plaisante. N'est ce pas Dorotha?

Dorotha: Mlle aime l'humour qui ne fait rire personne.

Blair: Dorotha!

Nate: Bon on va vous laissez entre filles. On va visiter le campus. Tu viens Chuck?

Chuck: Et c'est là que ça devenait intéressant. Tu veux pas assister aux retrouvailles de Serena et Brooklin?

Nate prenant Chuck par le bras: Allez viens.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

Blair: Dorotha tu veux bien te trouver une occupation. Je dois parler avec ma meilleure amie.

Dorotha: Bien Mlle. Elle partie.

Blair: Comment ça va toi?

Serena: Ça peut aller! J'ai croisé Dan du regard tout à l'heure. Ça m'a troublé. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 2 mois.

Blair: Et tu en as profité pour lui avouer ce qui t'arrive n'est ce pas S.?

Serena faisant la moue: C'est pas facile à dire Blair. Tu es la seule au courant.

Blair: Si c'est facile à avouer. Il suffit de dire. Hey Brooklin tu te souviens de notre partie de jambe en l'air l'été dernier et bien sache que l'un de tes petits spermatozoïdes a réussi à passer malgré la protection que nous avons prise. Résultat je suis enceinte. (Silence) C'est pas si compliquée.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Merci bcp.

Serena: Je ne veux rien lui imposer.

Blair: Et tu crois qu'il ne va pas voir ton bidon enflé? Il est stupide mais pas à ce point.

Serena: Je vais lui dire mais pas maintenant.

Blair: Fais comme tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenue.

New York, chez Dan

Jenny était en train de coudre une robe en dentelle violette, une de ces robes dont elle seule avait le secret.

Vanessa: Jenny c'est splendide. Salut!

Jenny: Hey Vanessa. (Elle la prit dans ses bras) Alors le Texas?

Vanessa: M'en parle pas les Texans sont bizarres, marrants mais bizarres. Ça m'a fait du bien ce voyage, près des miens. (Elles se sourièrent) Et toi tes vacances?

Jenny: Rien de spécial. J'ai passé l'été à coudre des robes, à consoler Dan de sa rupture avec Serena. Bref la routine.

Vanessa: Tu devais pas faire un saut en Italie avec Éric?

Jenny gênée: Éric? ..Euh c'est tombé à l'eau. On n'a un peu perdu contact. Comme on dit loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

Vanessa: Ce proverbe est véridique. Nate et moi s'est terminé. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. (Silence) C'est la vie... alors dis moi tout, c'est pour qui cette robe?

Sur le campus,

Nate regardant le théâtre: C'est grand. Blair devrait voir ça!

Chuck regardant Nate; Oui, elle devrait voir ça. Après tout elle aime ce qui est grand et ce qui la met en avant.

Nate: C'est surtout que c'est excitant pour elle de jouer dans un tel théâtre.

Chuck: Et comment tu sais ce qu'il l'excite?

Nate; Je la connais c'est tout.

Ils se regardèrent. Blair arriva.

Blair: Regardez moi cette splendeur! Je m'imagine déjà jouer ici. C'est si beau. (Chuck regarda Nate) Moi Juliette et toi (à Chuck) Roméo.

Elle l'embrassa, Nate baissa les yeux.

Chuck; Deux amants mourant l'un pour l'autre. Pathétique.

Blair: Quel sens du romantisme. Enfin bref. Vous avez pas vu Dorotha?

Nate: Non, pas depuis qu'on n'est tombé sur Serena.

Chuck: La prochaine fois mets lui une laisse.

Blair lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla.

Chuck: Elle est susceptible. (Regardant de loin) Regarde qui est là?

Nate: Dan!

Dan les aperçut.

Dan: La poisse.. .hey salut les gars!

Nate prit Dan dans ses bras.

Nate: Content de te revoir.

Dan: Le plaisir est partagé. (Regardant Chuck) Chuck!

Chuck: Excuse moi de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras mais moi contrairement à d'autre, j'ai une réputation d'hétéro à conserver.

Dan: Quel dommage! (Silence) Alors comme ça on va tous à Yale?

Chuck: Dis moi t'es perspicace!

Dan: C'était pour meubler.

Chuck: Mouais on pourrait meubler avec des choses plus intéressante comme la belle Serena.

Dan: Bon au revoir Chuck, Nate!

Nate le salua, Dan partit.

Dans les toilettes du campus,

Dorotha se lavait les mains, elle entendit une jeune fille vomir. Quelques instants plus tard, Serena sortit des toilettes.

Dorotha: Mlle Van Der Woodsen. Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien?

Serena s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Dorotha.

Serena: Non rien ne va, Dorotha. Je suis enceinte et j'ai décidé de garder le bébé. Le problème c'est que Dan ignore la vérité. Et j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Dorotha la consola: Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle. Mr Dan est un gentil garçon. Il vous soutiendra de même que votre mère dont je suppose n'est au courant de rien.

Serena: Non! J'avais peur qu'elle ma force à avorter! Je le veux ce bébé! Donner la vie est la chose la plus magique au monde.

Dorotha: Je comprends Mlle. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je suis là.

Serena: Merci!

Elle pleurait dans ses bras.

Chez Lily,

Lily était en train de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles quand Rufus arriva.

Rufus: Bonjour Lily!

Lily: Bonjour Rufus.

Éric entra dans la pièce.

Éric: Mr Humphrey! Ça faisait longtemps. Comment allez vous?

Rufus: Bien, merci. Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai plus vu. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché avec Jenny?

Éric: Jenny? … Les vacances nous a un peu éloigné. Je dois y aller Jonathan m'attends. Au revoir.

Rufus: Étrange. Lily, je crois qu'on doit parler de Mattwew!

Lily: Je t'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais sur lui. Il a 20 ans, il est étudiant. Il aime les animaux, le basket ball et la tarte aux pommes.

Rufus: Je sais tout ça mais je vais dire la vérité à Jenny ce dimanche. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Il partit laissant Lily perplexe.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Merci.

A Yale,

Blair au téléphone: Je t'ai dis que le théâtre est génial, il est grand, enfin non immense! Et puis les gens sont courtois, la pelouse est fraîchement tondue, la bibliothèque et une vraie mine d'or! C'est le paradis sur terre.

Quelqu'un l'interrompit: Miss Waldorf. Tenez c'est pour vous.

C'était un grand bouquet de pivoines roses avec une carte ou il était écrit « Félicitations pour ta rentrée. Tes pivoines préférées. C. »

Blair: Cyrus ce bouquet est magnifique. Merci beaucoup.

Cyrus: De rien ma puce, je ne pouvais hélas pas t'accompagner donc je t'ai fais livré ce bouquet. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Blair les larmes aux yeux: Moi aussi. Bisous.

Sur le point de partir Blair tomba nez à nez sur Dan.

Dan: Blair!

Blair: Daniel! Ça va? Pas trop dur ce premier jour?

Dan: Ça va merci et toi?

Blair: Ça va mais c'est plutôt Serena qui t'intéresse non?

Dan: Comment va t'elle?

Blair: Mis à part le homard elle supporte tout!

Dan ne comprenant pas grand chose. Il la regarda l'air interrogateur. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du garçon militant pour les animaux.

Le gars à Blair: Tu sais que le crocro est fait à partir de crocodile et que des gens tuent ces bêtes dans des conditions affreuses pour la peau de l'animal.

Blair bafouillant: Ben..ben..les crocodiles sont de méchantes bêtes!

Elle partie.

Dan: Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Le gars: Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Matt. Matt Edwards et je suis désolé d'avoir juger le canon de tout à l'heure.

Dan: C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé de ma réaction, de mes mots assez violents.

Matt; J'ai connu pire comme violence verbale. (Ils rièrent) Enfin bref, ton profit nous intéresse.

Dan: Quel profit?

Matt: Tout à l'heure tu as dit une chose très intéressante sur le fait de militer à Yale et c'est ce genre de choses qui me plait et fait de toi un potentiel leader.

Dan: J'suis pas trop dans le trop « militant ».

Matt: Assiste au moins à une de nos conférences et après je te laisse tranquille.

Dan: Ok, je viendrais.

A la cafét de Yale,

Serena et Dorotha prirent un café.

Serena: En tout cas merci Dorotha, ça ma fait du bien de parler avec une personne mature. Ça change de Blair.

Dorotha: Vous pouvez compter sur moi Mlle Serena.

Blair arriva: Dorotha tu es là. Je croyais t'avoir perdu. (Elle s'assied) De quoi vous parliez?

Serena: J'ai tout dis à Dorotha.

Blair faisant de gros yeux: Tout dit?

Serena; Oui, que je suis enceinte.

Blair: C'est géniale mais le plus important et d'en parler au père de l'enfant et ce n'est pas Dorotha!

Serena: Je le ferais.

Blair; Et quand?

Serena: Plus tard, B.

Blair: Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il était avec un type bizarre qui a critiqué mon sac en croco. J'étais obliger de le jeter.

Elles aperçurent Dan au loin, seul en train de prendre son repas.

Serena se levant: Il faut que je lui parle...(à la table de Dan) Salut!

Dan: Salut Serena (ils se regardèrent) Tu veux t'asseoir?

Serena: Oui, merci. Alors comment se passe ce premier jour?

Dan: Plutôt bien, je me suis inscrit pour suivre les cours du professeurs Redoc sur le dédoublement de la personnalité.

Serena; Whaouh. Ça a l'air intéressant. Moi j'ai pris un cours très intéressant sur l'économie de la société américaine.

Dan: Tout un programme.

Serena: Dan, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Dan: Tu as toute mon attention.

Serena regarda Dan terrifié, elle le regarda sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, elle reste ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Dan: Serena! Serena!

Serena: Laisse tomber.

Dan: Attends Serena!

Celle ci partit en courant.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck regarda les filles passaient.

Chuck: Pas mal. J'en ferais bien mon 4h.

Nate: Chuck! T'as la chance d'avoir Blair alors ne gâche pas tout.

Chuck: En tout cas je ne saboterais pas notre relation comme toi tu la fais mais merci pour tes conseils.

Serena arriva.

Serena: Chuck tu veux pas me raccompagner s'il te plait, je me sens mal. Ma mère ne passera pas avant 2 heures.

Chuck: Pas de problème. Je te raccompagne. Nate tu viens?

Nate: Non je vais encore faire un tour.

Chuck: Profites en pour avertir Blair de ma temporaire absence.

New York, chez Rufus

Rufus ouvrant la porte: Jenny! Je suis là!

Jenny: Hey, papa! J'ai fais des pâtes à la bolognaise, le plat préféré de Dan.

Rufus: Ton frère est parti depuis ce matin et il te manque déjà. C'est mignon!

Jenny: Ne lui répète pas ça!

Rufus: Ce week end ton frère rentre à la maison. Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important.

Jenny: Et quoi?

Rufus: Tu sauras tout ce week end!

Jenny: Tant de mystères, j'espère que ça vaut le coup.

Sur le campus,

Nate attendait dehors.

Nate; Hey, Blair! Chuck est parti ramené Serena en ville_. _Il ne va pas tarder.

Blair: Ok. Au fait, je me suis inscrite au cours de théâtre. Dès que j'ai vu la pièce choisie je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

Nate: Roméo et Juliette de W. Shakespeare.

Blair: Bingo. J'ai quand même des auditions à passer mais bon ce sont des formalités.

Nate: C'est une grande école et la concurrence sera rude.

Blair: Je sais mais je suis parfaire pour jouer une romantique tragédienne. Et toi tu vas suivre quels cours?

Nate: Je vais me pencher sur l'économie de notre pays et pourquoi pas tenter le théâtre.

Blair: Ce serait géniale. Toi Roméo et moi Juliette. Nate Archibald et Blair Waldorf on haut de l'affiche.

Ils rigolèrent.

Nate: Lequel décrochera l'oscar?

Chcuk arriva.

Chuck: En tout cas certainement pas Nathanael Archibal. Depuis quand t'aime le théâtre?

Nate: Il faut évoluer Chuck, et puis ça peut être marrant.

Blair souriant: Très marrant.

Chcuk les regardant: Bref, j'ai ramené Serena, elle avait pas l'air bien.

Blair: Cela ne te regarde pas Chuck.

Chuck: Ça doit être grave alors.

Ils partirent en direction de la limousine.

Chez Lily,

Éric s'apprêtait à sortir.

Éric: Salut maman. Je dois y aller. Jonathan et moi allons au cinéma.

Lily: Je sais. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime Éric.

Elle pleurait, Éric la prit dans ses bras.

Éric: Maman je sais que le départ de Serena te fais de la peine mais moi je suis toujours là.

Lily; C'est juste que tu as tellement grandi Éric et je suis fière de toi.

Éric: Je vais juste au ciné.

Lily; N'oublie jamais ça. Quoi que j'ai fais, tu es mon fils et je reste ta mère.

Éric: Tu n'as tué personne au moins..

Lily souriant: Non.

Ils s'enlacèrent.

Dans un hôtel de la ville,

Blair au téléphone: Répète la scène du balcon. C'est la plus belle. (Chuck écoutait à la porte, il sortait de la douche) C'est un roman romantique Nate. Non je dois te laisser. Je vais prendre un bain. Bonne répétition (elle raccrocha)

Chuck: C'était qui?

Blair: Nate... on n'est resté quelques minutes au téléphone pour la pièce de théâtre. (Elle l'embrasse) Je vais me prendre un bain tu me rejoins?

Chuck: Dans deux secondes.

Blair alla dans la salle de bain. Chuck prit son portable pour voir si elle et Nate communiquaient beaucoup, il aperçut des sms de Serena que B. n'avait pas lu. Dans ce sms il y avait marqué: « G zit a dir a Dan ke je suis enzeint G por 2 sa reaction mé tinkièt je lui diré tt ce week end. »

Chuck prit son air habituel quand il découvre quelque chose de gros. Il souria.

Voix off: Aperçu Chuck Bass lisant un message qui ne lui était pas destiné. Et oui blondie, il faut faire attention aux requins qui rodent auprès de ta meilleure amie.

XoXo

Gossip Girl

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic.

Malheureusement je ne peux plus la poster ici par manque de temps.

La suite est disponible ici : .fr

Gossip Girl Forever

Voila. Bon dimanche.


End file.
